


Gloss

by Lonqu



Category: Kamen Rider W (Double)
Genre: Akiko in one line, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-11-04 05:34:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10984416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lonqu/pseuds/Lonqu
Summary: Something about this case stuck out just a little more to Shoutaro.Set after/during Ep 24, written for Kiss Day!





	Gloss

The battle with the Liar Dopant hadn't been one of Double's harder battles. Well. Only compared to other Dopant attacks. Shoutaro could think of more than a few (like Anomalocaris or Virus) that were more of a pain in the ass than they had any right to be. What with the enemy angered and Accel assisting, the fight had been over relatively quickly.  
  
After clearing everything up with the police and finally getting back to the Narumi Detective Agency, the residents stretched their legs and fell into their standard post-case rituals.  
  
Akiko took her place at the coffeemaker, starting up the machine to drip out a celebratory brew. Shoutaro himself sauntered over to his dear typewriter to type out a comprehensive case report, just like any hard-boiled detective worth his salt would prioritize. Philip, off to the side, leaned against the wall and examined the milky white coat on his manicured nails.  
  
Reflecting on the days of the case lead Shoutaro's mind back to the trap they had set to finally confront the dopant. Philip's disguise as Wakana stuck out as the most important part of the ruse. Shoutaro's eyes discreetly flicked over to the boy in question, still in Wakana's outfit.  
  
Surely the heels he was wearing weren't comfortable? Shoutaro had always heard women complain about wearing heels for too long but, then again, Philip's heels were fairly short (and looked more like what Queen and Elizabeth would call 'pumps') as opposed to anything too extreme.  
  
Was the wig was too itchy? Too hot? It was about twice as long as Philip's normal haircut; was he comfortable? What about the makeup? Would so much product not make your face feel heavy?  
  
With all these thoughts occupying his mind, Shoutaro didn't notice his fingers stopping on the typewriter or Philip's brows furrowing in his direction at the sudden stop.  
  
"Shoutaro? What do you need?" broke through Shoutaro's reverie and grounded him back in the office. Philip had noticed his staring, secret as he had tried to make it, and Shoutaro touched the brim of his hat slightly in embarrassment.  
  
He attempted to pass it off with a "Huh? Oh, nothing." as nonchalantly as he could manage, but it wasn't enough to fool Philip. Not much could. Philip frowned a bit in confusion, but that just made Shoutaro's thoughts stray back to the disguise as Philip's face set. His eyelashes looked thicker than usual. The wig framed his face in a way his normal hair couldn't, making it seem a lot rounder, softer. And his lips-  
  
"Shoutaro." He heard again, and snapped his gaze up from Philip's shining lips to his eyes. Shoutaro could see questions in them - were they drooping or was the heavy mascara just making it seem like they were?  
  
"I-" He cringed internally at the surprised exclamation. This wasnt that awkward, was it? He was just making sure his partner was alright. "I was just wondering, doesn't that lipgloss make your mouth sticky?" Nice catch, Hidari. Very suave.  
  
But Philip tilted his head again with furrowed brows.  
  
"Not especially. Is it supposed to?"  
  
Shoutaro shrugged. "I wouldn't know. it just seems like it would be uncomfortable. How would it stay if it didn't stick?"  
  
Philip tapped his cheek in thought.  
  
"Perhaps it feels different based on the texture of one's lips? Those tend to differ greatly. Would you help me investigate this hypothesis, Shoutaro?"  
  
"Yeah, alright." Shoutaro said, trying to sound like he didn't care either way. It wasn't as though he was particularly against having his makeup done. He didn't doubt Philip's ability either- with as fast Philip learned he could probably apply lipgloss like a pro after Wakana helped him this morning. It was just that hard-boiled men were hardly the type to be eager about getting their makeup done, so admitting he was more curious about the product than he let on would just give the others more of an excuse to call him half-boiled and  
  
Philip kissed him.  
  
The contact stopped after a few seconds, but the playful smirk on Philip's face felt like it would become a permanent addition. The thought that Philip's eyes were shining brighter than his glossed lips raced through Shoutaro's breathless mind, and all he could say in response was  
  
"You're right. It isn't sticky at all."


End file.
